The Shadow Lounge
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Leon goes to club after being persuaded and ends up finding the love of his life Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Lounge

Chapter 1

A/N: I know Leon is OOC but it was my first attempt at writing him so I apologise now :)

Leon's POV

I was sitting in my living room with Tifa and Riku they were trying to persuade me to join them to some new club they were going to tonight. I frowned at my two best friends "but I don't want to go…"

Tifa huffed at me "Leon it'll do you good! You can't keep yourself locked up in here only to leave for work! It's not natural! Being a police officer isn't all you are good for! You might even meet someone tonight!"

I snorted at this "yeah right as if I'm going to find the love of my life in some stupid club!" I exclaimed.

"Leon you need to live a little more! Back me up Riku!" Tifa almost yelled.

"She's right Leon you need more human contact than you get at work and with different types of people," Riku told me. I sighed at the two people in front of me.

"…Fine…" I said softly. They grinned at my surrender; they always won with these things no matter how hard I protested.

"Come on then let's go!" Tifa yelled happily and headed for my car. Riku and I followed her out, once we were all in the car I turned to Tifa.

"So where is this club?" I asked and she pointed down the road. After about fifteen minutes of following Tifa's directions we arrived at the club it was called 'Shadow lounge' apparently.

Once the car was parked we entered the club "you two go sit down somewhere I'll buy us some drinks!" Tifa said happily as she bounded away.

Riku and I found seats by the dance floor. As we waited for Tifa to appear I scanned the dance floor half-heartedly until my pale grey gaze landed on a blonde in the middle of the dance floor. He was wearing tiny black skinny jeans that barely covered his hips and hugged his ass perfectly; he also wore a small black shirt that exposed his stomach.

I just sat there admiring him as Tifa returned to us. She noticed me staring "go over and say hi, you never know you might get lucky tonight." I simply shook my head and sipped some of what ever she'd given me and continued to watch him from afar.

Tifa shook her head at me as I continued to watch him, our eyes met as a silvernette approached him clearly hitting on him. I frowned a little and looked away, I spotted quite a few really attractive guys but my mind was still on that hot blonde. As I looked around I spotted Riku talking to some brunette, blonde and red head.

When I looked back to where that blonde had been he wasn't there anymore. The silvernette was still standing there an annoyed look on his face as he looked over by me. When I followed his gaze I saw the blonde heading my way. "Hi there," he exclaimed as he sat beside me.

"Ummm…hi…" I said a little unsure. He just sat there and smiled at me as I spoke.

"I noticed you watching me~ so I thought I'd come over~" he said still with that smile on his face. "My names Cloud by the way, yours?" he asked.

I smiled he had a nice name "My names Leon," I told him. He seemed to just sit there and watch me for a while.

"That's a lovely name~" he said at last and I gave him one of my rare smiles. He grinned a little and pulled me up with him. "Dance?"

A small flush crossed my face, I don't dance but I couldn't tell him 'no' so I just nodded and let him pull me onto the dance floor. He then proceeded to place my hands on his bare hips as he wrapped his around my neck.

We danced like that for a while with Cloud staying so close to me that our chests touched. I smiled I liked the feeling of holding him. I've screwed a few people when I've been drunk but none of them made me feel like this. I hoped that this wouldn't be a one night thing.

As we danced Cloud whispered into my ear "Leon do you think I'm sexy? Do you want to ravage me?" I blushed rather glad that he couldn't see it as his face was at my shoulder.

"Yes I think you're drop dead sexy Cloud, and I'd love to ravage you," I said truthfully. Next thing I know cloud is kissing me. I melted into the kiss as I responded to it, my hands tightening slightly on his hips.

Cloud's POV

I had him in the palm of my hands and I liked it! I'd found a god a god that dresses up in leather~ Leon was different to all those other guys who ogled me like Sephiroth even though I hadn't known him long I could tell and I loved it. I really did hope that this wasn't going to end after tonight. I pulled away from his lips to catch my breath, I smiled at him as we continued our random dance. "Shall we go elsewhere?" I asked him and he nodded in answer.

I grinned and headed for the exit his hand in mine to make sure I didn't lose him. We reached his car got in and quickly got to Leon's. Unfortunately we didn't make it out of the car as I climbed onto his lap and planted my lips on his.

He kissed me back before pulling away "here?" he asked not sure if we should go in or not. I gave him a mischievous grin before nodding and kissing him again which he happily responded to. As we continued to kiss I found the switch for the back of the chair so we ended up lying down.

Leon's POV

I cupped his face gently as I deepened the kiss, running my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth spending a few moments exploring his wet, warm cavern making him groan lightly.

Cloud started to strip us both as we continued to make out our tongues now fighting for dominance of which I won. We finally pulled away for breath as Cloud decided to grind his now bare groin down on my now bare groin making us both moan rather loudly.

"C-Cloud…I need you…" I groaned out as he continued to grind his hips down on mine. He nodded in mutual need and without warning or preparation of any kind he impaled himself on my huge cock. Tears of pain ran down his cheeks as he continued to push down till he reached the hilt.

I held his hips steady with one hand the other bringing his face down so I could kiss away the tears and whisper comforting words to try and relax him. This was clearly his first time and he was silly to do such things without any preparation. After a few minutes he started to move his hips slowly and clearly still in pain but trying to show as little of it as possible as he started to pick up speed.

The pain was slowly turning into pleasure as he continued to ride me. He gripped onto my shirt as he got faster and more confident. I started to meet him thrusting up perfectly meeting him on his way down. I must have hit his sweet spot as he almost screamed out in pleasure, his eyes closing as he panted softly moaning as well his eyes opening again.

I looked up into those perfect sky blue orbs and knew instantly that this was the person I'd been waiting for. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I blushed lightly at my thoughts then went back to concentrating on thrusting deep and fast into my lovely blonde.

Cloud's POV

I do regret just dropping onto his cock the pain I felt when I did it was excruciating, the tears wouldn't stop flowing so when he pulled me down to kiss them away and then whisper soothing words I couldn't help but smile.

As we sat there for a few seconds to let me adjust I realised I'd never find anyone sweeter than him it made me smile. After dropping myself down on him a few times the pain slowly started to turn into pleasure it was then that Leon started to thrust into me. It was heaven.

It didn't take long for us to start a fast hard pace. I couldn't control myself I was a moaning withering mess. I continued to bounce on his cock driving myself down as hard and fast as I could. It wasn't long before Leon found my prostate and I was seeing stars.

Leon looked into my blue eyes and I couldn't help but fall into those gorgeous light grey orbs they were so perfect and I felt like he could see right into my soul. I saw a light blush creep across his face and the sexy beast underneath me suddenly looked very adorable.

I leaned forwards and kissed him passionately on the lips I almost died when I felt his hand wrap around my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts. "L-Leon…I-I'm going to…cum!" I screamed as I came all over our shirts. My walls tightened around him, making it difficult for him not to cum right then and there but after a few more deep thrusts he came deep inside me, my entrance milking him of all his cum.

I now lay over his body exhausted gosh it really took a lot out of you having sex. I hoped that Leon wouldn't just leave me on the streets now that he'd screwed me.

I smiled when I heard him speak, "hey wanna come in for the night?" he asked softly. I nodded eagerly and he picked me up and got out of the car, locking it, before walking to his house and opening the door he carried me up to his room and placed me delicately on the bed.

He walked over to some draws and took out some clothes and threw some to me "they are the smallest I've got I'm afraid," he told me as he took the rest of the clothes he took out and went into what I assumed to be the bathroom.

I smiled and got into the clothes he gave me, I sniffed them when I realised that they smelt like Leon before diving under the covers awaiting his return.

I was just starting to doze when he came back in and got under the covers with me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. "L-Leon..?" I asked shyly. He grunted in response "this…isn't a o-one night stand…right?"

He chuckled "do you think I take any old person into my home or/and into my bed?" I smiled and pecked his lips before snuggling closer when my phone rings.

I got off the bed and searched through my now discarded clothes, I found it to see my younger brother is calling "hello?" I asked once I'd answered.

"Cloud where the fuck are you?!" he screamed down the phone.

I sighed "Roxas I'm fine I'm staying with a…friend," he gave an annoyed hiss before hanging up.

I heard Leon chuckle before he spoke, "Annoyed lover or worried sibling?" he asked. I turned to answer him to see him sitting up on his elbows staring down at me, he looked so damn sexy!

"Pissed off worried younger brother," I told him as I moved to get back into bed. Once in he wrapped his arms back around me.

"I see, at least I don't have to compete with anyone~" he almost purred happily. I chuckled and buried my face in his chest. He smiled as he held me protectively as if I was the only thing precious to him in the entire world. I kissed his cheek before snuggling close "goodnight…" I said softly.

"Goodnight~" he said gently his arm tightening around my waist a little.

The End.

A/N: I am not sure about whether to make more chapters for this fic please review and let me know what you think I should do. Shall mark it as complete for now, please do review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Lounge

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here is the chapter you guys have been asking for I hope it's not a disappointment to you guys a lot of thought has gone into this chapter but please tell me if there is something wrong in it :)

Cloud's POV

When I awoke the next morning I had forgotten about last night's escapade so I was shocked to find someone's arm around me and a tanned chest in front of me. I looked up to see Leon's face and it all came back to me.

I went to some new club last night and found the sexiest guy on the entire planet and ended up having sex with him in his car. I smiled down at him a little as I watched sleep, I brushed a little of his hair from his face of which I now noticed he had a scar running down the bridge of his nose which to me made him so much sexier than before.

At my touch his eyes opened and I was once again lost in those gorgeous pale grey orbs. He smiled at me "Morning~" I grinned and kissed his lips.

"Morning~" I got out of the bed with some difficulty and stretched "bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to the door beside the dresser. I smiled and hobbled in and used his shower. The hot water really helped to sooth my muscles. Once I was clean I stepped out and looked for a towel once located I took one and started to dry myself and then grabbed my discarded clothes and put them back on before walking out, only to see that Leon wasn't there anymore.

I started to hobble in search for him then I heard sounds from the room right at the end of the hall so I hurried as fast as I could to it and opened the door to find myself in the kitchen. I spotted Leon by the cooker. "Breakfast?" he asked as he looked at me.

I grinned and nodded as my stomach growled making him laugh at me. I pouted and sat to watch him work, we stayed kike that while, he cooked and I looked hungrily at the food he was now dishing up. He smiled and handed me a plate "Thanks!" I said and took it he had done a full English breakfast, my favourite.

We ate in silence I was really enjoying my food, Leon could cook! "Leon that food was amazing!" he smiled at that which made me laugh a little. "I'd better go home and face my angry brother…"

He nodded and moved to the sink with the plates. "Want a lift?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded eagerly happy to be able to spend more time with him. He smiled too and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go then."

We headed to the car and got in I couldn't help but blush remembering the night before. I gave Leon my address and then we were off. It was a rather awkward car journey neither one of us really knowing what to say. We pulled up in front of my house and I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm gently, pulling me back so he could kiss me on the lips.

I sighed into it "Cloud would you like to go on a date with me later today?"

I was blushing deep red at that "y-yes!" I told him happily.

He grinned and pecked me again on the lips "I'll pick you up at eight okay?" he asked. I nodded with a big fat grin on my face. He took my hand and wrote something on it "my number~" I grinned and kissed him once more before getting out and walking to my door.

Roxas's POV

I saw the front door open and a blonde head, my anger spilled out again. Cloud was so irresponsible! He didn't even tell me where he was or that he wasn't going to be home. He had me and Axel worried sick!

"Hello!" Cloud exclaimed happily only to shut up at the look on my face. "Roxas are you still mad?" he asked.

I glared at him "of course! You went to some new club any creep could have raped you!" cloud sighed and patted my head.

"Hey Cloud who was that guy who dropped you off? He doesn't look familiar," Axel asked from his spot beside me.

I saw Cloud's expression change to a love struck look and I inwardly groaned. "That's Leon I met him at the club last night~"

I frowned "You fucked the guy on the first night?! When you don't even know him!" Cloud shrunk away from me and Axel put a hand on my shoulder in a silent 'you should relax and not screw at him' way.

"I may have only met him yesterday but he's a lovely guy who can cook and still wants to get to know me even after getting the sex!" cloud pretty much screamed as he stomped awkwardly up to his room. I sighed and hugged Axel.

"You were a little too harsh on him Rox," Axel said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know…" I said softly pecking his lips before parting from him to follow Cloud. "I'll apologise," I said and knocked on his door, Cloud grunted so I opened it. He was looking at his phone with a dopy smile. "Cloud I'm sorry for what I said I was just worried…"

Cloud looked up at me with an understanding expression "it's okay I know you are worried but Leon won't hurt me I can guarantee it he's taking me out to the cinema then he's going to cook for me tonight, I can't wait!" he blabbered and I smiled.

"Well he better not hurt you or he has me to deal with," I said in my best protective brother voice which made Cloud giggle. I smiled at him and then left him in his room heading back down to Axel.

"Everything okay now?" he asked from his spot on the couch. I smiled and nodded before sitting down next to him and just leaning into him.

Cloud's POV

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, talking to Leon in anyway made me so giddy. I was also glad that Rox wasn't mad anymore too.

As I sat in my room I found myself starring at the clock I couldn't wait for eight so I could see Leon again. I walked to my wardrobe to see what to wear out and before I knew it, it was seven and I still had nothing to wear.

I frowned and took out a pair of black skinny jeans and black t-shirt with a white skull on the front. By the time I was ready it was almost eight I paced in my room just waiting.

When the doorbell rang I heard Roxas open the door "Hello?"

"I'm here to pick up Cloud." I heard that familiar voice and before Roxas had time to shout for me I ran down the stairs and leaped on him. He caught me and chuckled "someone's happy to see me~" he teased and held me close.

Leon's POV

I placed him in the seat and got in myself. When Cloud asked me what we were going to see I handed him my phone "all the films are on their pick whatever you want to see," I said as I headed for the cinema.

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as he looked at the films. "Can we see Fast and Furious Six?" he asked and I nodded. I did like the look of that film but I had wanted to Cloud to pick.

It took us about another five minutes to reach the cinema we headed in and approached the desk. "How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Two tickets for the Fast and Furious Six please," I told her and she nodded and quickly got to work on them.

"That'll be £15.50 then," she told me as she handed them over.

I took out the money and handed it to her before walking off to our screen to sit in the nice seats at the back where we can see the best. When the adverts came on I took Cloud's hand making him look over at me. I took that chance to him. Even in the dark there was no disguising the blush that had appeared on his face.

We sat through the film hand in hand occasionally talking about a particular scene till the end of the film. Once it was over we went back to the car still hand in hand till we finally had to let go. The drive home was less awkward. "So Leon tell me a little about yourself, I'm eager to learn more about you!" he said excitedly.

I smiled "Well I work in the police force my full name is Squall Leonhart but I prefer to be called Leon. My two best friends are Riku and Tifa, I'm twenty two years old and have no siblings or family of any kind really. I'm not really that fond of kids either. I enjoy movies, reading and games really."

He grinned so much at what I'd just said. "Okay my turn! My names Cloud Strife I'm an eighteen year old Uni student studying in veterinary care. I love children most of the time, my best friends are Zack and Yuffie. I enjoy going out, movies, reading sometimes and gaming too. I have my little brother Roxas but no other family that I'm aware of."

I smiled at him "sounds nice having a little brother~" I said softly, Cloud laughed.

"No they are hell!" he joked "nah they are great well Roxas is though he can go a little over the top sometimes." I chuckled softly as we pulled into my drive way.

We moved into my house and I went straight into the kitchen with Cloud right behind me. "What do you fancy?" I asked as I looked through my fridge and freezer.

I heard him hum as he though "ummm ham omelette with fries?" he asked. I nodded and go to work. "Leon what's your favourite colour?"

I thought about it for a second "probably black, yours?"

He smiled as he stood by me "mines blue!" I chuckled at that. "What genre of films do you like best?" he proceeded to ask.

"I like most genres but I really enjoy Horror, Fantasy and Comedy."

Cloud's face screwed up at the mention of 'Horror' "mine are Fantasy, Action and Comedy," he said with a smile.

I leaned over to kiss him on the lips "why don't you set the table, dinner will be ready soon. Plates are in the cabinet about the sink and cutlery in the draw underneath the sink."

Cloud nodded and grabbed the things and then moved to set the table. When I brought the food out I stood amazed at what he'd done. There were romantic red candles and rose petals over the table, it looked amazing. "Wow…" was all I could say.

He blushed as he sat in his seat and I sat down in mine. He sent me a small smile before tucking in. I sent him a smile in return and then tucking into my own food.

After the meal I took the plates into the kitchen "hey Cloud would you like to play a video game with me?" I asked as I returned to the dining room.

He grinned "Sure what are we playing?" he asked eagerly.

I chuckled and headed him up to my room I was thinking of a few rounds of Dead Or Alive~" I told him and he nodded eagerly as we entered. "Get comfortable while I set it up then~"

He leaped onto my bed, I let out a laugh then went to set up the Xbox putting in Dead Or Alive Four "get ready to get your ass whipped!" Cloud exclaimed as I gave him a controller.

I chuckled at him "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you~" he gave me look that said 'there is no way you'll beat me.'

We set it up and picked our characters, Cloud was Elliot and I was Hayate. We played thirty rounds with me winning most of them. Cloud sulked on the bed next to me with a massive pout.

I smiled at his silliness and moved to kiss him "don't worry Cloud you'll find other things you're better than me in~"

A mischievous look came over his face as he returned the kiss, inserting himself in my lap. "Oh I can think of something I'm better at~" he said in a husky voice that turned me on.

I nodded in agreement as he grounded down on me making me moan, he smirked at me triumphantly, I was about to speak when Cloud bit onto my neck making me moan again. Clearly he didn't want me to talk.

Cloud's POV

I smirked at him before kissing those perfect lips, my hands running into his shirt to play with his nipples, making him make the most delicious noises.

I pulled away from him so I could remove his pants and boxers, he watched me but remained silent. I wrapped my hand around his cock pumping him at first till I lent forwards to take the head into my mouth sucking on it gently.

I looked up at him as I started to take more of him, he moaned a hand slipping into my hair. I hummed around his cock sending vibrations through it making him groan. I watched his face as I deep throated him the look of pure pleasure that had appeared was making me hot.

I pushed my pants and boxers down as far as I could before grabbing my erection pumping it as I continued to suck his. We were a moaning mess in minutes. With one more hard suck and a rough tug we both came. I swallowed all his cum before looking for a tissue I smiled when he handed one to me.

I wiped my hand and saw Leon look at his watch "ahh it's so late! Cloud would you like to stay the night?" he asked softly.

I smiled and nodded "let me just text Rox to let him know~" I said and fished for my phone when found I sent him a text before ridding myself of all my clothes and climbing back into bed.

Leon soon joined with only his boxers on and we snuggles beneath the covers before falling asleep.

The End

A/N: Please review and let me know if you think I should put one more chapter of a few years later up its playing on my mind the whole day and I'd love to get my lovely readers opinions~


End file.
